A crusher may be utilized for efficient crushing of material, such as stone, ore, etc. into smaller sizes. Such crushing is often one of the steps in converting, for example, rock obtained from blasting in mines, from blasting in conjunction with road projects, from demolition of buildings, etc. into a particulate material that can be useful in a smelting plant, as a filling material for road construction, etc.
One example of a crusher type useful for crushing larger objects into useful particulate material is the inertia cone crusher, an example of which is disclosed in EP 2 116 307. In such an inertia cone crusher material is crushed between an outer crushing shell, which is mounted in a frame, and an inner crushing shell, which is mounted on a crushing head. The crushing head is mounted on a crushing shaft. An unbalance weight is arranged on a cylindrical sleeve encircling the crushing shaft. A motor is operative for rotating the cylindrical sleeve. Such rotation causes the unbalance weight to rotate and to swing to the side, causing the crushing shaft, the crushing head and the inner crushing shell to gyrate and to crush material that is fed to a crushing chamber formed between the inner and outer crushing shells. The crusher may be controlled to yield a desired composition of the crushed product.